Dolores Umbridge
Dolores Joana Umbridge foi a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas durante o quinto ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts. Ela é cruel, insensível e arrogante, falando com uma voz extremamente fina e infantil. Dolores Umbridge foi conhecida pela crueldade a qual submeteu os alunos em Hogwarts e por ter sido chefe da Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos-Trouxas de 1997 a 1998 durante o governo de Pio Thicknesse, onde foi responsável pela captura e prisão de vários nascidos-trouxas em Azkaban. Ironicamente, após a posse do governo por Quim Shacklebolt, foi em Azkaban que Dolores foi parar em função de seus autos como professora, diretora e como chefe da Comissão, ela é muito insuportável. Biografia Infância Pouco se sabe sobre os primeiros anos de Dolores Umbridge. Aos onze anos, ela comprou sua varinha, uma incomumente pequena, no Beco Diagonal, provavelmente na loja do Sr. Olivaras. De acordo com Olivaras, as varinhas incomumente pequenas geralmente escolhem as pessoas que têm um caráter menor, em vez de ser porque elas são fisicamente menores.Tamanho das varinhas no Pottermore Umbridge frequentou a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde ela foi colocada na Sonserina. Depois de deixar Hogwarts, Umbridge rapidamente subiu para posições muito influentes no Ministério da Magia. Ela se tornou a Subsecretária Sênior do Ministro da Magia e tomou um assento na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Carreira no Ministério Depois de deixar Hogwarts, Umbridge levantou-se rapidamente para cargos de influência no Ministério da Magia Britânico. Na idade de 17, logo após sair de Hogwarts, ela começou sua carreira política como estagiária na Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, e antes de atingir 30 anos de idade, ela se tornou a Chefe da Seção, devido a suas táticas cruéis e liderança tirânica sob sua fachada doce, que também envolvia tomar o crédito pelo trabalho de outras pessoas. thumb|left|200px Ela, sendo muito oportunista e sedenta de poder, tinha vergonha de seu pai, que era um trabalhador de baixo nível no Departamento de Manutenção Mágica, enquanto ela estava procurando uma carreira profissional. Sob a pressão, ele se aposentou cedo e ela prometeu-lhe um pequeno subsídio mensal em troca tranquilamente sair da vista do público. Daquele ponto em diante ela mentiu sobre sua família, alegando que ela era um puro-sangue ao invés de uma mestiça. Ela tornou-se Subsecretária Sênior do Ministro da Magia e tinha um lugar na Suprema Corte. thumb|200px|Dolores Umbridge na audiência disciplinar de [[Harry Potter.]] Devido ao ódio de Umbridge em relação aos mestiços, ela fez apresentou uma lei anti-lobisomem, que tornou quase impossível para lobisomens, como Remo Lupin, encontrar trabalho. Ela também sugeriu que os sereianos fossem vigiados e registrados, mas isto nunca foi feito. Como Subsecretária Sênior do Ministro da Magia em 1995, Umbridge usou seu poder para intimidar Harry Potter durante um interrogatório em frente da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Harry seria castigado por violar o Decreto de uso da magia na presença de trouxas contudo, graças aos esforços de Alvo Dumbledore ele foi absolvido sem castigo. O que Umbridge não disse na hora foi que ela que mandou os dementadores atacarem Harry e seu primo Duda Dursley, deixando-o sem escolha se não violar o Decreto lançando o Patrono. Ela disse que uma ordem como aquela era impossível. Contudo, em junho do próximo ano, ela disse para vários alunos de Hogwarts que ela tinha mandados os Dementadores, acreditando que esta era a forma mais eficaz de silenciar Harry sobre o retorno de Voldemort. Professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (1995-1996) Em 1995, Umbridge foi colocada em Hogwarts como a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, por ordem do Ministério da Magia, sob os termos do Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Dois, sem o consentimento de Alvo Dumbledore. Ela foi fornecida pelo Ministério mais como uma espiã e não era boa com adolescentes. thumb|left|200px|Umbdrige interrompe Dumbledore. Ela também rudemente interrompeu os anúncios do banquete inaugural de Dumbledore, algo que nenhum professor novo tinha feito. Ela deu um discurso muito monótono o qual Hermione Granger resumiu muito bem: "O Ministério está tentando interferir em Hogwarts"; os outros alunos simplesmente começaram a conversar com os outros e alguns monitores fingiram ouvir para cumprir com seus deveres, enquanto os professores não pareciam gostar de nenhuma palavra que vinha de sua boca. thumb|200px|Umbridge ensinado teoria puramente defensiva em sua aula de DCAT. Ela ensinou de acordo com o currículo aprovado pelo Ministério da Magia e politicamente restrito que era composto principalmente da teoria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, sem qualquer aplicação prática. Umbridge ensinou exclusivamente de um livro singularmente inútil: Teoria da Defesa em Magia, de Wilberto Slinkhard, que parecia, baseado nas introduções dos capítulos, se preocupar com negociação e apaziguamento, em vez de defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Ao ensinar teoria defensiva básica em vez de feitiços reais que prepararia seus alunos para o mundo lá fora, ela e o Ministério esperavam diminuir a chance de Dumbledore formar um exército bruxo e tomar o Ministério. thumb|left|200px|Escritório de Umbdrige como professora. A maioria dos alunos ficaram preocupados e sentiram que ficariam sem defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Alguns falavam abertamente na aula, como Hermione, Rony, Harry, Dino Thomas, e Parvati Patil, mas foram imediatamente silenciados ou castigados por Umbridge (Principalmente Harry, que foi castigado por uma semana ou mais). Ela continuou a afirmar a linha do Ministério de que Lord Voldemort não retornou e o que Harry Potter dizia era apenas uma forma de ganhar atenção para si. Quando Harry contrariou o Ministério da Magia, Umbridge o castigou forçando-o a escrever a frase "Não devo contar mentiras" repetidamente com uma Pena de Sangue que fazia as palavras serem cravadas em sua mão e transferia seu sangue até a pena para ser usada como tinta, eventualmente deixando-o com uma cicatriz. Devido ao suporte dela ao Ministério e seus modos tiranos, Umbridge despertou muito ódio pela maioria da escola em pouco menos de uma semana. Alta Inquisidora thumb|200px|Umbdrige avaliando [[Fílio Flitwick.]] Depois de trabalhar em Hogwarts por um curto tempo e tendo uma discussão com o ministro, o Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Três aumentou o poder e influência de Umbridge em Hogwarts: foi nomeada a primeira "Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts", e usou essa posição para avaliar, assediar, e demitir qualquer professor que considerasse como insatisfatório por ela ou pelo Ministério. Umbridge foi rude com muitos dos professores que ela avaliou, especialmente aqueles com laços estreitos com Professor Dumbledore (em um ponto mediu a altura de Fílio Flitwick), e aqueles que considerava impróprios para ensinar, como Sibila Trelawney. Para combater postura repressiva de Umbridge de não ensinar magia defensiva prática, Harry formou um grupo para ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de forma prática. No entanto, Umbridge, tendo descoberto que o grupo fora criado e com medo de que os alunos iriam em breve começar a se rebelar contra ela, logo aboliu todos os grupos de estudantes de três ou mais membros, o que significa que os alunos não seriam autorizados a serem vistos juntos em um grupo cujos membros fossem de três ou mais ou seriam suspeitos de violação de regras. Isto também incluiu times de Quadribol. Quando Harry deu uma entrevista sobre Voldemort para O Pasquim, Umbridge, em seguida, proibiu a posse da revista ou risco de expulsão de Hogwarts, e tirou os de privilégios de Harry como um castigo por dar a entrevista, acusando-o de dar declarações falsas. No entanto, ao cometer o primeiro ato, Umbridge só causou a escola inteira a ler secretamente e discutir O Pasquim. thumb|left|200px|[[Decreto Educacional Número 27.]] Tais ações foram sancionados pelo Ministério da Magia sob a forma de Decretos Educacionais, mas os estudantes encontraram maneiras de contorná-las ou evitá-las. Com sua nova autoridade, ela tentou demitir Sibila Trelawney como professor de adivinhação; no entanto, ela foi frustrada em sua tentativa de mandar Trelawney para fora da escola, já que Alvo Dumbledore ainda tinha o poder de manter Trelawney nas dependências da escola e escolheu para exercer esse poder. Umbridge ficou horrorizada quando Dumbledore substituius Trelawney com um centauro chamado Firenze; no entanto, ela não poderia impedir Firenze de ficar com o trabalho, como as regras do Ministério só permitiam a ela nomear um novo professor, se Dumbledore não pudesse encontrar um por si mesmo, uma vez que o Ministério estava contando com Dumbledore ser incapaz de encontrar um novo professor. Umbridge considerou Firenze, como todos os centauros, como um "mestiço sujo", uma opinião que, mais tarde, acarretou-lhe problemas. Diretora thumb|200px|Umbridge, e [[Cornélio Fudge|Fudge enfrentam Dumbledore sobre a AD.]] Em 1996, Umbridge e alunos de Sonserina encontraram a AD na Sala Precisa, depois que eles foram traídos por Marietta Edgecombe. Ela tentou processar Harry e expulsa-lo de Hogwarts por formar o grupo, mas Dumbledore se aproveitou da falta de provas e o nome da organização para assumir a culpa - alegando que ele tinha convidado o grupo para assistir a esta reunião e que nenhuma outra reunião havia ocorrido antes, e também o fato de que o grupo foi formado antes de ter sido declaraoa ilegal - e ele desapareceu de Hogwarts, depois de uma briga menor dois Aurores e o Ministro da Magia. thumb|left|200px|Os fogos de artifício de [[Fred e Jorge Weasley aterrorizando Dolores Umbridge.]] Graças ao recém-aprovado Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Oito, Umbridge substituiu Dumbledore como diretora, mas ela se tornou alvo de inúmeras brincadeiras realizadas pelos alunos de Hogwarts na tentativa de tornar sua vida um inferno, muitos dos quais foram orquestrados por Fred e Jorge Weasley. Antes de Fred e Jorge voarem para longe em suas vassouras. A o escritório do professore de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, para sua consternação, tornou-se o Escritório do Diretora, como a torre do diretor, que aparentemente percebeu que ela não era a verdadeira chefe da escola, si selou contra ela, impedindo-a de usá-lo. Os professores, que não gostavam de Umbridge, faziam o mínimo possível para ajudá-la em seus deveres, muitos solicitavam sua ajuda na remoção de vários feitiços e brincadeiras, alegando que eles não tinham certeza se teriam "autoridade" para fazê-lo. thumb|200px|[[Pirraça perseguindo Umbridge com a bengala de Minerv McGonagall.]] Minerva McGonagall, que não gostava Pirraça e suas travessuras, recusou-se a detê-lo e até mesmo lhe deu conselhos sobre como realizar suas ações. O único membro da equipe que apoiava Umbridge era o zelador, Argo Filch, que gostava de seus métodos, bem como por lhe ser dada permissão para torturar os alunos. Mais tarde, ela demitiu Guarda caças Rúbeo Hagrid, como ele era um meio-gigante. Ao tentar subjugar e forçar Hagrid para fora das dependências da escola com cinco funcionários do Ministério da Magia, que feriram gravemente a Professor Minerva McGonagall, que estava protestando contra a força usada para retirar Hagrid, que foi tão escandaloso que, enquanto o evento estava ocorrendo, um instrutor do NOM de Astronomia se opôs. Umbridge interferiu tanto quanto ela pode enquanto em suas várias posições em Hogwarts. Ela tentou impedir Harry Potter de entrar em contato com seu padrinho Sirius Black. Ela leu todo o correio estudante de entrada e saída, e até mesmo Edwiges, coruja de Harry Potter, foi ferida. Foi sugerido que hipoteticamente Edwiges fora atacada por um testrálio, mas há também a possibilidade mais provável de que ela estava maltratado por Umbridge ela ou Filch, que alegremente ajudava Umbridge em qualquer coisa que ela pedisse a ele. Conflito na Floresta Proibida Artigo principal: Conflito na Floresta Proibida thumb|left|200px|Umbridge pedindo [[veritaserum a Snape para interrogar Harry Potter.]] Logo depois, Umbridge pegou Harry Potter tentando usar a Rede de Flu em seu escritório, pois ele estava tentando entrar em contato com Sirius Black, e ele e seus amigos e companheiros de membros da AD Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley e Gina Weasley , Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood foram presos no escritório por membros da Brigada Inquisidorial. Quando Harry se recusou a dizer-lhe o que ele estava fazendo, Umbridge primeira tentativa para dosar o com Veritaserum, mas o Professor Snape lhe disse que ele não tinha mais. thumb|200px|Centauros arrastar Dolores Umbridge afastado ao ser chamado de "imundo mestiços " e "criaturas de inteligência quase humana" Ela então afirmou que a ilegal Maldição Cruciatus poderia "soltar a sua língua", mostrando seu verdadeiro lado sádico e psicopata. Hermione, em estado de choque, protestou contra isso, mas Umbridge simplesmente deixou de lado e observou que "O que Cornélio não sabe não lhe tira pedaço". Desesperada, Hermione enganou Umbridge para seguir ela e Harry para a Floresta Proibida, em busca de uma suposta "arma secreta" da Ordem da Fênix. Lá, Umbridge foi confrontada por um rebanho de centauros, a quem ela descaradamente insultou com insultos raciais e arrogância. Umbridge, em seguida, atacou um dos centauros perto dela. Ela foi perseguido e quase morta por eles. Embora ela sobrevivesse, sua varinha foi partida pela metade quando um dos centauros pisou nela. Umbridge foi finalmente resgatada por Dumbledore, embora ela aparentemente tenha sido deixada com um medo de centauros depois, reagindo violentamente até mesmo ao som de cascos. Como Dumbledore conseguiu resgatá-la dos centauros, que odeiam humanos sem sofrer qualquer dano, permanece um mistério, embora seja provável que os centauros da Floresta Proibida tinham respeito por Al, com base na sua saudação em seu funeral. Suspensão Depois de Voldemort apareceu no Ministério da Magia e foi visto por um bom número de pessoas, incluindo Cornélio Fudge, Dumbledore foi restaurado como o Diretor. Umbridge, que tinha estado na enfermaria da escola, tentou sair do castelo sem que ninguém percebesse. Pirraça o poltergeist descobriuo ela e a perseguiu para fora, batendo na cabeça dela alternadamente com uma bengala e uma meia cheia de giz. A Professor Minerva McGonagall lamentou não ser capaz de perseguir Umbridge, pois Pirraça tinha pego empresto sua bengala e ela não estava totalmente recuperada. Volta ao Ministério (1996-1998) Umbridge mais tarde voltou à posição de Subsecretária Sênior do Ministério e disse ao novo ministro, Rufo Scrimgeour, sobre o desejo de Harry para se tornar um auror (para a ira de Harry.) Na verdade, uma das razões que fez Harry se recusar a confiar no Ministério da Magia e Scimgeour foi que Umbridge não foi demitida e presa por suas ações em Hogwarts. Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos-Trouxas thumb|left|200px|Quatro figuras consequentes do novo regime (da esquerda para a direita): [[Albert Runcorn, Oficial do Ministério;Dolores Umbridge, Subsecretária Sênior do Ministro e Chefe da Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos-Trouxas; Pio Thicknesse, Ministro da Magia; e Yaxley, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.]] Na sequência da tomada de pode por Lord Voldemort em 1997, Umbridge supervisionou o registro e perseguição de bruxos e bruxas nascidos-trouxas. Ela realizou julgamentos com prazer sádico, sujeitando inocentes nascidos trouxas à presença de dementadores e enviando-os para Azkaban por supostamente roubar a magia de bruxos "reais". Ela também escreveu o preconceituosa propaganda livreto Sangues-ruins e os Perigos que Oferecem a uma Sociedade Pacífica de Sangues Puros, que contou com uma capa incluindo uma rosa sendo estrangulada por ervas daninhas verdes. Após a morte de Alastor Moody nas mãos dos Comensais da Morte na Batalha dos Sete Potter, Umbridge tomou posse de seu olho mágico. Ela colocou-o na porta de seu escritório, para aterrorizar todos os funcionários do Ministério com o simples conceito de que ela poderia observar todos os seus movimentos. thumb|200px|Umbridge supervisionando o julgamento de [[Maria Cattermole perante a Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos-Trouxas]] Em algum ponto, Umbridge recebeu um medalhão como um suborno de Mundungo Fletcher. Este medalhão era o medalhão de Salazar Sonerina, que já tinha sido propriedade de Mérope Gaunt e Hepzibah Smith. Umbridge mentiu sobre o significado do S, afirmando que era uma herança dafamília da Selwyn, um nome que ela acreditava que iria reforçar o seu credenciais puro-sangue (a família tem ligações escuros, um Comensal da Morte que respondeu ao chamado de Xenofílio Lovegood tinha esse nome, o que significa que Dolores escolheu o nome como ele comandava um grau de respeito entre os apoiantes do regime de Lord Voldemort). thumb|left|Dolores e [[Yaxley ser atingido pelos respectivos feitiços lançados por Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.]] Ela se gabou desta suposta conexão com Hermione Granger, que estava disfarçada de Mafalda Hopkirk, funcionária do Ministério, durante uma das audiências presididas por Umbridge. Naquele momento, cheio de raiva, Harry Potter atacou Umbridge e Yaxley. Umbridge ficou atordoada, deixando Harry e Hermione livres para tirarem o medalhão do pescoço de Umbridge e fugir do local. Hermione criou uma cópia do medalhão para, para que ela não se tornasse suspeita. Provavelmente devido a sua mãe ser uma trouxa e pai ser uma fonte de embaraço, Umbridge usou o medalhão para enfatizar sua ascendência bruxa. Quando o medalhão esteve na posse de Harry Potter e seus companheiros, ele exerceu uma influência maligna em cada um deles quando usado. Devido à natureza perversa de Umbridge ela tinha desenvolvido uma "afinidade" para o objeto e assim a Horcrux - ao invés de conferir um efeito negativo sobre ela - reforçou se lado negativo. Prisão Depois da derrota final de Voldemort derrota por Harry Potter e a reforma do Ministério da Magia realizado por Kingsley Shacklebolt, Umbridge foi presa, julgada e enviada para Azkaban por seus crimes contra nascidos trouxas. Aparência física thumb|170px|Dolores Umbridge como a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Dolores Umbridge é descrita como sedo uma mulher baixa semelhante a uma grande sapo pálido. Ela tinha um rosto largo, flácido, uma grande boca frouxa e um pequeno pescoço. Ela falava com uma voz estridente que era juvenil e sem fôlego, ao contrário da sua aparência (Harry esperava um coaxar) e decorou seu escritório com gatinhos e outras coisas cor de rosa. Seu largo sorriso e sua tendência a falar com uma voz açucarada que tem sido descrito como o mel envenenado é uma exemplificação física de sua crueldade que é mal escondida por seu estilo aparentemente inofensivo. Dedos grossos e grossos de Umbridge eram adornados com vários anéis antigos berrantes. Ela também foi dita como ter um peito grande, como foi observado por Harry Potter quando ele viu o medalhão de Sonserina ali. Personalidade e traços Dolores Umbridge era nada menos que uma sociopata que caracteriza os piores aspectos do poder político. Ela era implacável, cruel, brutal, corrupta, wikipedia:pt:Misantropiamisantropa, e desprovida de um centro moral ou ético. Ela foi retratado usando quaisquer meios para manter o seu poder pessoal e o poder político de seus chefes, muitas vezes exibindo esse poder durante seu tempo em Hogwarts. Ela cometeu uma tentativa de remoção de alma (através do Ataque de Dementadores contra Harry Potter e Dudley Dursley), solicitou subornos, e torturou crianças para atingir seus objetivos. Seus ideais draconianos de disciplina, como fazer suas vítimas escreverem linhas com seu próprio sangue foram considerados por Harry e Ron como sendo "doentes". thumb|left|286px|Umbridge em sua mesa. Sua crueldade foi disfarçada por sua voz calma, infantil, de alta-frequência, bem como por decorar seu escritório com parafernália relacionada com gatinhos, bolos de chocolate, biscoitos, chá, e outras coisas fofas, a ponto de ser nauseante. Sua personalidade tem sido descrito como "mel envenenado", e foi dito em várias ocasiões como quanto o mais doce sua voz era, mais perigosa ou enfurecida ela se tornava. Ela também tendia a dar a sua assinatura tosse falso, "Hem-Hem," quando queria a atenção de alguém, rudemente interrompendo-os, bem como normalmente falar com pessoas que sentia eram abaixo dela com um tom muito condescendente, como se fossem simplórios ou crianças muito jovens. (Em uma ocasião, a professora McGonagall brincu com a tosse falsa, oferecendo-lhe um pastilha para tosse). Umbridge foi fanaticamente preconceituosa para com os que fossem parcialmente humanos (como centauros, lobisomens e meio-gigantes), que ela chamou de "mestiços". Foi o seu preconceito que a levou a passar uma série de leis anti-lobisomens, que tornou quase ilegal para os que sofrem com a licantropia manter postos de trabalho. Seu preconceito também levou à sua acreditar erroneamente que sereias e centauros eram parcialmente humanos, quando na verdade eles são espécies separadas, e em sua pressa de julgar-lhes que ela iria abrir mão de sua habitual polidez fingida, e ser liminarmente rude. No entanto, depois do incidente com os centauros em Hogwarts, ela desenvolveu uma fobia de centauros. Um derivado ímpar deste preconceito era que, apesar de seu ódio por mestiço, Umbridge não parecem odiar parte duende de Fílio Flitwick (provavelmente devido à falta de conhecimento da ascendência de Flitwick e seus métodos de ensino inegavelmente qualificados). Ela tinha uma fé cega na autoridade, acreditando que não poderia haver de errado e este passou de mão em mão com a sua natureza autosserviço; ela gostava de energia muito, naturalmente aliar com aqueles que lhe daria a mais autoridade (como foi claramente visto quando ela era leal a Fudge sobre Dumbledore, ao invés de aceitar a verdade, e, em seguida, abandonou Fudge quando ele foi deposto de seu cargo). Umbridge era tão implacável em manter seu poder como ela estava em procurá-lo. Ela desejava exercer controle total sobre tudo e todos ao seu redor. Em sua perspectiva, a liberdade de expressão, dissidência, diversidade e múltiplos pontos de vista não poderiam ser tolerados. Portanto, Umbridge também representava as qualidades de um governo totalitário. Ela não aceitava por consenso e respeito, mas sim pelo medo e intimidação; ela não tinha problemas para usar quaisquer métodos disponíveis, a fim de fazer as pessoas a obedecerem, mesmo de tentar usar a restrita Veritaserum e depois a ilegal Maldição Cruciatus em Harry Potter quando ele não a forneceu com a informação desejada. thumb|200px|Umbrige atormentando nascidos-trouxas. Na verdade, Umbridge era conhecida por recorrer rapidamente a punições cruéis e incomuns sobre ofensas e por ter um grande prazer em tais punições. Umbridge também gostava de mostrar seus status, como ela disse arrogantemente aos centauros na Floresta Proibida seus muitos títulos, e montado placas em suas portas do escritório para exibir esses títulos. Sem saber que ela estava na posse de medalhão de Salazar Sonserina, ela afirmou falsamente que era uma herança de família e prova de sua relação com a família Selwyn. Quando Fudge foi demitido, Umbridge continuou a apoiar o Ministério (tal era sua devoção à autoridade) e parecia tentar chegar à mesma posição de poder que tivera com o novo Ministro Rufo Scrimgeour. Mesmo quando os Comensais da Morte assumiram, ela ficou ao seu lado e perseguiu nascidos trouxas para eles. Embora ela não fosse uma Comensal da Morte, ela não mostrou nenhum escrúpulo em apoia-los indiretamente com seu trabalho no Ministério, enquanto ele estava sob controle de Lord Voldemort, e abraçando livremente muitas das suas ideologias (antes mesmo que eles ganhassem o controle do Ministério). thumb|left|200px|Umbridge dá um tapa em Harry Potter durante um acesso de raiva. Ela mostrou uma antipatia especial para com Harry Potter, como ela violentamente puniu Harry durante as detenções deste, porque ela nunca foi capaz de conseguir o que queria com ele e porque ele encarnava tudo o que ela odiava e não podia tolerar. Durante seu ano como professora em Hogwarts, ela agiu como disciplinadora, insistindo que os alunos para cumprimentassem-na em voz alta e clara em um estilo monótono no início de cada aula, e responder suas perguntas da mesma forma. Apesar (ou talvez por causa) de sua polidez fingida, os outros professores a achavam irritante. Umbridge tornou-se mais abertamente autoritária e cruel como ela ganhou influência sobre a escola, especialmente durante seu tempo como a Alta Inquisidora, como visto quando ela interrompeu os professores, e tomando nota de forma perturbadora. Ela foi especialmente insultuosa para com Hagrid, que ela sabia ser um "mestiço", e foi descaradamente condescendente e rude com ele durante sua inspeção de sua classe. Ela interrompeu Dumbledore durante seu discurso na Festa de Início de Ano, e fez um discurso muito aborrecido, a tal ponto que Harry especulou que ela teria continuado com ele mesmo se um motim em grande escala rebentasse debaixo de seu nariz. thumb|310px|Umbridge no Banquete de Início de Ano Letivo. Umbridge também era um hipócrita, pois embora ela alegasse durante a Festa de Início de Ano que ela e os alunos seriam todos muito bons amigos, ela admitiu mais tarde que ela realmente odiava crianças. Apesar de sua alegaçãdo ser uma "mulher tolerante" a não ser por deslealdade, ela frequentemente tentasse de silenciar aqueles que discordassem dela. Seu racismo e do ódio de "mestiços" e de "sangues-ruins" mostrava que ela não tinha um pingo de tolerância dentro dela, enquanto sua constante mudança apego aos atualmente mais poderosos mostrava sua deslealdade absoluta. Apesar de sua incessante afirmação de que mentir era errado, ela estava perfeitamente disposta a mentir sem vergonha quando lhe convinha. Capacidades e habilidades mágicas *'Feitiços:' Umbridge foi capaz de lançar um feitiço protetor. Forte o suficiente para repelir projéteis com facilidade em uma fração de segundo. Ela também poderia evocar o altamente avançado Patrono (especialmente em uma forma corpórea), mesmo sob a influência de Magia Negra. Na verdade, devido a sua maldade e o medalhão Horcrux serem compatíveis um com o outro, seu Patrono foi fortalecido pelo fragmento de alma de Voldemort. *'Artes das Trevas:' Umbridge tinha certeza de sua habilidade de lançar a Maldição Cruciatus, o que exigiria o desejo de infligir danos sobre a vítima, seu sadismo sendo um pré-requisito perfeito. É possível que ela tenha contemplado usar a Maldição da Morte em Harry e Hermione quando ela percebeu que havia sido enganada. *'Transfiguração:' A verdadeira extensão das competências em Transfiguração de Umbridge é desconhecida, embora fosse capaz de efetivamente evocar cordas em um momento, que é uma forma avançada de Transfiguração. Posses *'Varinha:'Umbridge era dona de uma varinha feita de bétula e corda de coração de dragão Ela é conhecida por ser muito pequena, apenas 20,3 cm. Ela foi quebrada pela metade quando um centauro pisou nela. Ela tinha um substituto como ela foi capaz de lançar um Feitiço do Patrono mais de um ano depois, mas esta varinha foi confiscada quando ela foi presa. Sr. Olivaras também observou que varinhas invulgarmente curtas de comprimento muitas vezes são destinadas queles que têm algo em falta no caráter. *'Pratos decorativos:' Dolores era dona de muitos pratos decorados com gatinhos que ela pendurou nas paredes de seu escritório na escola de Hogwarts, bem como seu escritório no Ministério. *'Medalhão de Salazar Sonserina:' Umbridge aceitou o medalhão de Mundungo Fletcher como um suborno, mas não sabia que era uma das horcruxes de Lord Voldemor, nem que tenha sido de Salazar Sonserina. Ela usou o "S" ornamentado para falsamente afirmam que foi uma herança da família Selwyn, para reforçar suas credenciais de sangue puro. Foi tomado por Harry Potter e substituído por um falso por Hermione Granger. O mal do medalhão aumentou sua força mágica, a ponto de ser capaz de produzir um Patrono, porque ela já era má. Relações Família Dolores nasceu uma mestiça para o bruxo Orford Umbridge e a trouxa Ellen Cracknell, e tem um irmão mais novo, que é um aborto. Sob a influência de seu pai, Dolores culpou sua mãe por ser a causa de seu irmão nascer sem poderes mágicos, bem como olhar para baixo como o referido irmão. Juntamente com a leviandade e desordem de Ellen, Dolores passou a odiar tanto a mãe quanto o irmão. Ela considerou-os como sendo inferiores e, ao atingir 15 anos, ela e seu pai permaneceram no mundo dos bruxos, enquanto Ellen levou o filho e voltou para o mundo dos trouxas, nunca mais vendo uns aos outros novamente. Apesar de seu pai ser a fonte de influência sobre suas opiniões preconceituosas sobre a pureza de sangue, Dolores achava-o irritante devido a sua natureza ambiciosa, já que ele era um trabalhador de limpeza na parte inferior da escala social. Enquanto ela subia nas fileiras do Ministério, Dolores viu seu pai para ser uma fonte de embaraço, e pressionou-o para obter uma reforma antecipada, desaparecendo da vista do público em troca de um pequeno subsídio. Dolores conseguiu cortar os laços com seu pai. Sempre que os seus colegas (principalmente aqueles que não gostavam dela) perguntavam se ela estava relacionada com o Umbridge que limpava os pisos, ela usaria seu sorriso mais doce (que indica a sua raiva reprimida) para negar todas as conexões e afirmava falsamente que seu falecido pai era um membro estimado da Suprema Corte. coisas desagradáveis tendiam a acontecer com as pessoas que perguntavam sobre Orford, ou qualquer outra coisa sobre a qual Umbridge não quisesse falar. Harry Potter thumb|left|200px|[[Harry Potter seu inimigo e ex-aluno.]] Dolores Umbridge fez tudo em seu poder para tornar a vida de Harry Potter tão miserável quanto possível, e assim, os dois tinham um ódio mútuo um pelo outro. No verão de 1995, Umbridge enviou dois dementadores que atacaram Harry e seu primo Dudley Dursley. Esta foi uma tentativa de silenciá-lo por contradizer opinião oficial do Ministério de que Voldemort não tinha retornado. Umbridge foi um dos jurados de Harry quando ele foi convocado ao Ministério por usar magia sendo um menor de idade que ele usou para se defender dos dementadores, e ela queria que ele fosse condenado, mas ele foi absolvido devido aos esforços de Alvo Dumbledore e Arabella Figg. Com Dolores Umbridge como sua nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Harry acabou por odiar Umbridge no momento em que pôs os olhos sobre ela, de seu cardigã rosa macio e sua voz feminina de alta-frequência, apesar de não ter uma razão real no momento. Ele sempre foi franco em sala de aula e sofria por sua incapacidade de controlar seu temperamento; ele recebeu detenção várias vezes com ela durante esse ano em que ele era forçado a escrever linhas com seu próprio sangue usando uma pena de sangue. Minerva McGonagall era altamente crítica dos métodos de Umbridge, e advertiu Harry não contraria-la porque ele iria entrar em apuros na escola, e possivelmente até mesmo com o Ministério. Usando seu poder recém-adquirido sob os Decretos Educacionais do Ministério, ela proibiu todas as atividades e encontros extra-curriculares, até que fossem aprovados pela Alta Inquisidora (ela mesma); isto significava que os Times de Quadribol foram desmantelados. O time de Sonserina foi imediatamente reintegrado enquanto Grifnória sofreu um atrasado de quase um mês após a então capitã Angelina Johnson fazer o pedido. Bem como fazer Harry usar uma pena que abria a mão e levá-lo a escrever em seu próprio sangue, ela proibiu Harry, Fred e Jorge Weasley de jogar quadribol no final do ano depois que eles atacaram Draco Malfoy (embora suas proibições foram todos levantada após a remoção de Umbridge de Hogwarts) por seus insultos cruéis. thumb|200px|Dolores forçando Harry a escrever linhas com seu próprio sangue como tinta durante uma detenção. Umbridge monitorou todo o correio de entrada e saída, e a coruja de Harry Edwiges foi ferida por ordem de Umbridge. Ela tornou difícil para Harry, Rony e Hermione visitar Rúbeo Hagrid. Quando Rita Skeeter publicou um artigo n'O Pasquim sobre as experiências passadas por Harry com Voldemort durante o Torneio Tribruxo, Umbridge proibiu Harry de viajar para Hogsmeade. Umbridge quase usou a Maldição Cruciatus para fazer Harry para falar antes de Hermione intervir e junto com Harry, enganar Umbridge para ir para a Floresta para mostrar a "arma de Dumbledore". Isto resultou em Umbridge, brigar com os centauros, a quem atacou primeiro, devido ao seu ódio irracional por mestiços. Depois que o Ministério tinha finalmente reconheceu o retorno de Voldemort, Umbridge foi removida de Hogwarts. No entanto, Harry ficou furioso ao descobrir mais tarde naquele ano que Umbridge ainda estava trabalhando para o Ministério. No ano seguinte, Lord Voldemort assumiu o Ministério. Umbridge mostrou seu respeito por Lord Voldemort e pelos Comensais da Morte, tomando parte em sua busca por Harry Potter. Ela marcou Harry como "Indesejável Número 1", e lhe foi dada a tarefa de Chefiar a Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos-Trouxas, um trabalho que envolveu sadicamente sentenciar inocentes nascidos trouxas a Azkaban na falsa acusação de roubar magia. Harry aprendeu que Umbridge tinha uma das Horcruxes de Voldemort e olho mágico de Olho-Tonto Moody em sua posse. Durante a Invasão ao Ministério da Magia, Harry viu Umbridge impiedosamente interrogar um pobre nascida-trouxa. Enfurecido, Harry atordoou Umbridge e pegou a Horcrux. Ele também tirou o olho de seu escritório e o enterrou. Cornélio Fudge thumb|left|200px|O Ministro da Magia [[Cornélio Fudge]] Umbridge era o braço direito de Cornélio Fudge, sendo o a Subsecretária Sênior, e ele confiava nela muito, aponto de colocá-la em Hogwarts para ser seus olhos e ouvidos. Ele concedeu-lhe muitos poderes através de Decretos Educacionais. Fudge parecia não ter conhecimento da natureza sádica e escura de Umbridge. Em troca, Umbridge era leal a Fudge só por causa do poder que ele lhe oferecia, e sentia nenhuma verdadeira ligação ao homem. Ela também estava disposta a quebrar a lei por trás das costas do ministro para alcançar resultados, como a convocação de dementadores na tentativa de expulsar Harry, bem como a tentativa de usar o ilegal maldição Cruciatus em um interrogatório. Em suma, Umbridge usou Fudge para continuar a sua sede de poder. Quando Fudge foi demitido, Umbridge estava ao lado do novo Ministro em vez disso, mesmo quando se tornou evidente que o novo regime estabelecido em 1997 era moralmente corrupto. Ministério da Magia Como a Subsecretária Sênior do Ministro da Magia, Umbridge tinha um apoio incrível em relação aos objetivos de seus superiores, ministros Fudge, Scrimgeour , e Thicknesse. Durante suas respectivas quedas, no entanto, Umbridge não tentou ajuda-los, o que significa que ela só serviu-os lealmente pelo poder que lhe era oferecido, e sentia nenhum verdadeiro laço em relação a qualquer um deles. Minerva McGonagall thumb|200px|[[Minerva McGonagall.]] Minerva McGonagall não gostava de Dolores Umbridge, desde o início, e sua relação só piorou ao longo do tempo. Quando a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas começou a intervir na escola, devido a sua posição de Alto Inquisidor de Hogwarts, ela fez tudo o que podia em seu poder para burlar a autoridade de Umbridge, sem arriscar a perda de seu trabalho. Durante as inspeções de aula de McGonagall por Umbridge, Minerva tentou, na maior parte, ignorar Umbridge. Este foi difícil, devido às constantes interrupções de Umbridge. Quando forçada a reconhecer a presença de Umbridge, McGonagall a tratava com um comportamento frio e duro, muito ao prazer de muitos estudantes. Embora Dolores tinha a autoridade para colocar demitir McGonagall, McGonagall não tinha medo de mostrar a sua repulsa e ódio para com ela. Apesar disso, ela entendeu que Umbridge tinha muito poder e que ela estava reportando-se diretamente a Cornélio Fudge, e assim Minerva, uma vez alertou Harry Potter tomasse cuidado em torno de Umbridge. Mesmo assim, ela veementemente disse a Harry, durante o aconselhamento profissional, que ela iria treiná-lo todas as noites, se ela tivesse que, a fim de realizar seu sonho de se tornar um Auror, depois de Umbridge furiosamente protestar que Harry nunca iria se tornar um. Depois de Umbridge dispademitir rou Sibila Trelawney de sua posição de professora de Adivinhação (matéria), Minerva pôs de lado sua antipatia para com Trelawney concentrou ainda mais em seu ódio a Umbdrige. thumb|left|200px Mesmo quando Umbridge assumiu a diretoria de Hogwarts, substituindo Alvo Dumbledore, Minerva continuou a ajudar a minar o reinado de Umbridge, preferindo assistir a sua luta com o caos que estava sendo causado pelos alunos e por Pirraça (às vezes ela até mesmo ajudando ele). Quando Minerva foi atacada e enviado para o Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos, Umbridge estava contente que ela tinha o controle total de Hogwarts. Após o retorno de Minerva para Hogwarts, Minerva não fez nada para conter o entusiasmo dos estudantes quando Pirraça perseguiu Umbridge por Hogwarts, apenas lamentou que ela não podia correr atrás Umbridge (porque o poltergeist tinha tomado sua bengala para bater em Dolores com como ele a seguiu pela escola). Fred e Jorge Weasley thumb|200px|[[Fred e Jorge Weasley, seus ex-alunos.]] Fred e Jorge Weasley odiavam Umbridge, que foi nomeada pelo Ministério da Magia como professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em 1995. Umbridge era uma mulher sádica que gostava de punir e torturar os alunos. Quase todos os residentes de Hogwarts no momento odiavam Umbridge, mas ela particularmente odiava Harry Potter, Fred e George. Quando Jorge e Harry atacaram Draco Malfoy depois de um jogo de Quadribol Grifnória vs Sonserina, Umbridge expulsou-os da equipe, junto com Fred. Fred e Jorge eram os únicos que se opunham a Umbridge. Eles desenvolveram fogos especiais e colocaram-nos dentro do castelo depois de Umbridge ser nomeada Diretora de Hogwarts. Os fogos de artifício tomou formas fantásticas, como um dragão de luz monstruoso e rodas de Catherine. Eles também criaram um pântano portátil, que foi elogiado pelo de Professor de feitiços Fílio Flitwick como um pouco de "boa mágica", a fim de dar raiva a Umbridge pouco antes de deixar Hogwarts. Quando ela tentou puni-los, Fred e George insultaram-na na frente de toda a escola e, em seguida, fugiram com suas vassouras, muito para a fúria dela, como ela ordenou a sua Brigada Inquisitorial apreender os dois, no que falharam. Brigada Inquitorial thumb|left|200px Alguns dos alunos da Sonserina, bem como o zelador, Argo Filch, apoiaram Umbridge durante seu reinado como o Alto Inquisidor de Hogwarts e, posteriormente, diretora de Hogwarts; relativa sua crueldade e sadismo com as suas próprias ambições. Na verdade, Filch afirmou que Umbridge foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu para Hogwarts, caindo no estratagema que ela fez para ganhar sua confiança, recompensando-o com, por exemplo, a permissão para usar a tortura como forma de punição. No entanto, Umbridge estava plenamente consciente de que ela poderia confiar apenas em si mesma nas situações mais cruciais, evidenciado pela sua reação a expressão facial gananciosa de Draco Malfoy ao ouvir sobre a "arma secreta" de Dumbledore de Hermione Granger. Umbridge, acreditando no glefe de Hermione, em seguida, tomou sobre si mesma a responsabilidade de descobrir esta arma em primeira mão, em vez de enviar um de seus comparsas da Sonserina para fazer isso por ela. Outros membros da Brigada Inquisitorial foram: Pansy Parkinson, Millicente Bulstrode, Vicente Crabbe, Gregório Goyle, Graham Montague, e C. Warrington. Severo Snape thumb|200px|[[Severo Snape, o único sonserino a não suportar Umbridge.]] O único Sonserino que não suportava Umbridge durante seu tempo em Hogwarts era o próprio Diretor da Sonserina, Severo Snape. Como Harry, Snape passou odiar Umbridge a partir do momento em que ele pôs os olhos sobre ela para tomar o cargo de professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Como seus colegas, ele fez pouco para ajudá-la devido a vê-la como a criança mimada que ela era. Devido a isso, Snape era o único que podia ignorar insultos de Umbridge e suportar seus acessos de raiva. Umbridgem por sua vez, parecia apreciar o bullying Snape sobre o fato de que Dumbledore sempre se recusou a coloca-lo como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ela também estava irritada com a falta de apoio para ela e acusou-o de ser "deliberadamente inútil". Em geral Umbridge parecia esperar mais apoio de Snape devido à Lúcio Malfoy falar muito bem dele para ela. Outros residentes e professores de Hogwarts thumb|left|200px|Umbdridge tentando expulsar [[Sibila Trelawney do Castelo de Hogwarts.]] Durante seu tempo como estudante, Umbridge não alcançou qualquer posição de poder (ou seja, Monitora, Monitora-Chefe) o que a fez se ressentir do estabelecimento. Ao ser instalada por Fudge como professora, Umbridge viu isso como uma oportunidade de ouro para se vingar contra a escola pelo que não terem lhe dado. Enquanto em Hogwarts como uma professora, Dolores Umbridge foi, em geral, uma pessoa altamente desagradável de se estar ao redor. Como tal, ela foi altamente impopular para a maioria dos alunos e professores de Hogwarts. Na verdade, ela era desprezada ou temida por muitos dos outros residentes, tais como os fantasmas, retratos, elfos domésticos, e os centauros da Floresta Proibida. Ela constantemente interrompia os professores, como Dumbledore durante seu discurso de boas-vindas e falar com estudantes em um tom condescendente, como se fossem simplórios ou inferiores. No entanto, Dumbledore não podia fazer nada sobre ela devido ao seu processo de nomeação ter sido feito pelo Ministério e vida escolar se tornou infinitamente mais difícil - para estudantes e funcionários também - por sua presença. thumb|200px|Umbridge, como Alta Inquisidora, inspecionando [[Severo Snape.]] Os estudantes que desprezavam sua crueldade começaram uma rebelião maciça inspirada por Fred Weasley e Jorge Weasley. Os professores e funcionários, a maioria dos quais desprezava os métodos de Umbridge e o fato de ela interferir em suas aulas, fzia pouco para apoiá-la. Alguns deles eram Fílio Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Papoula Pomfrey, e até mesmo Severo Snape. Madame Pomfrey no entantom cuidou dela, como faria com qualquer outro, após ser resgatada de entre os centauros. Umbridge foi particularmente ofensivo e preconceituoso para com Rúbeo Hagrid, devido ao seu status como meio-gigante, e a Professora Trelawney, quem Umbridge acreditava ser uma fraude. Eventualmente, Umbridge demitiu Trelawney e tentou expulsá-la rudemente da escola, apenas para ser frustrada por Dumbledore. Isso também fez ainda mais estudantes e funcionários ficarem contra ela. Na verdade, a própria escola apareceu para negar a sua autoridade, selando o escritório do diretor contra ela. Além disso, Umbridge gostava de intimidar Snape, apesar de ambos compartilharem antipatia por Harry Potter. Além disso, a equipe, os alunos e Pirraça, os moradores das pinturas do castelo igualmente consideravam ela e seus ajudantes com desagrado geral, xingando e fazendo gestos rudes para ela e Cornélio Fudge quando eles deixaram o escritório do diretor a procura de Dumbledore. Dobby também tinha medo dela, avisando de sua abordagem para Harry em histeria, e mal sendo capaz de dizer o nome dela. thumb|left|200px Umbridge não gostava nada de Alvo Dumbledore, enquanto ele continuava a minar suas tentativas de tomar o controle de Hogwarts. Ela, como Cornélio Fudge, acreditava que Dumbledore estava tentando derrubar o Ministério da Magia e, portanto, usurpar a posição do Ministro da Magia. De tudo, ela era a única personagem da série que fez o feito (e erro) de irritar Dumbledore quando ela atacou um estudante em sua frente, uma coisa que até mesmo o próprio Voldemort não era capaz de fazer. Depois da partida de Umbridge, o mestre de Poções Horácio Slughorn alegou que ele pensava nela como uma "mulher idiota" e que ele nunca gostou dela, especialmente depois de ouvir que ela tolamente irritou um rebanho de centauros já irritados. É possível que ela fosse uma ex-aluna de Slughorn. Armada de Dumbledore thumb|200px|[[Armada de Dumbludore.]] A Armada de Dumbledore foi uma organização fundada por Hermione Granger, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley e liderada por Harry, a fim de ensinar aos membros Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, algo que Umbridge não fazia. A Armada era também uma organização fundada para se opor diretamente a Umbridge e seus apoiantes. Quando Umbridge descobriu sobre a organização, ela utilizou os poderes do Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Quatro para expulsar todos, mas falhou devido a Dumbledore assumir a culpa. Alguns dos membros foram: Gina Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Fred e Jorge Weasley, Ernesto Macmillan, Justino Finch-Fletchley, Susana Bones, Ana Abbott, Cho Chang, Alicia Spinnet, Cátia Bell, Angelina Johnson, Colin e Dennis Creevey, Miguel Corner, Terêncio Boot, Antônio Goldstein, Zacarias Smith, Padma e Parvati Patil, e Marietta Edgecombe. Todos eles, com exceção de Marietta, não gostavam de Umbridge. No entanto, Marietta traiu a Armada para Umbridge, por causa da lealdade de seus pais para o Ministério. Embora Umbridge falsamente incentivasse Marietta para fazer "a coisa certa", quando Kingsley Shacklebolt secretamente modificou a memória de Marietta, Umbridge estava furiosa com a moça por ser incapaz de responder às suas perguntas. Isso fez com que o Alto Inquisidor a balançasse violentamente Marietta até Dumbledore interrompe-la. Mestiços e nascidos-trouxas Umbridge sempre teve uma visão preconceituosa sobre aqueles que eram parte-humanos. Ela usou o termo depreciativo "mestiços", e tratou-os particularmente mal. Isto era estendido para criaturas que se pareciam com parte-humanos, mas eram de fato uma raça separada, como centauros, sereias e lobisomens, como ela confundiu-os como sendo híbridos humano-animal. Independentemente de sua definição de "mestiços", ela foi extremamente cruel para com eles, escrevendo uma legislação anti-lobisomem, devido a qual eles mal conseguiam encontrar emprego. Em particular, Umbridge foi horrível com meio-gigante Rúbeo Hagrid, tendo tentado atacá-lo sob a cobertura da noita. Umbridge também ficou horrorizada com a nomeação do novo professor de Adivinhação), o centauro Firenze. Seu prejuízo eventualmente, levou-a a insultar tolamente um rebanho de centauros que arrastou-a para longe, o que levou-a a desenvolver uma fobia em relação a centauros. Um ano antes de ela ser encarcerada em Azkaban, o preconceito cruel de Umbridge foi estendido para nascidos trouxas, devido à sua conformidade da ideologia da pureza de sangue. Ela sadicamente interrogado-los ao lado de Yaxley Maria Cattermole. Ela também publicou um panfleto informando os perigos de trouxas e se referia a eles como "sangues-ruins". Seus crimes contra nascidos trouxas levaram à sua prisão em Azkaban após a derrota de Voldemort, especialmente porque alguns dos nascidos trouxas que ela condenados Azkaban não sobreviveram. Comensais da Morte thumb|left|200px|Um Comensal da Morte, seus aliados. Embora Umbridge não fosse uma Comensal da Morte, e não tinha contato direto com Lord Voldemort, ela mostrou que ela estava em linha com seus objetivos. Isso ocorreu devido à natureza cruel de Umbridge, crenças preconceituosas e seu antagonismo e desrespeito a Harry Potter e Alvo Dumbledore. Umbridge parecia estar em termos amigáveis com Lúcio Malfoy, um Comensal da Morte conhecido que tinha ligações estreitas com o Ministério. Além disso, Umbridge foi vista trabalhando ao lado de Yaxley, outro Comensal da Morte, que era parte da Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos-Trouxas, a qual Umbridge comandava. Os deveres de Umbridge como a chefe desta comissão envolviam sadicamente perseguir inocentes nascidos trouxas que estavam entre os inimigos dos Comensais da Morte. No entanto, Umbridge nunca foi realmente parte do círculo de Comensais da Morte de Voldemort, embora, ela apoiosse a segregação dos nascidos-trouxas. No entanto, nunca foi indicado que Umbridge tinha realmente se juntado a Voldemort, ou se ela estava ciente da verdade do seu envolvimento na mudança de atitude no Ministério em 1998. No entanto, dada a sua natureza e atitude, pode-se presumir que, se ela sabia, não seria contrária. Mídia Arquivo:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - The new DADA professor|A nova professora de Defesa Arquivo:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - The new curriculum|O novo currículo Arquivo:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - The new headmistress|A nova diretora Arquivo:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Umbridge's new announcement|O novo anúncio de Umbridge Arquivo:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - The Hogwarts High Inquisitor|A Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts Arquivo:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Detention with Dolores|Detenção com Dolores Etimologia *''Dolores'' é uma palavra em espanhol que significa dores. Um tanto compatível com a personagem e com o que ela faz as pessoas sentirem, tanto emocionalmente quanto fisicamente. Dolor é o nome dinamarquês da Maldição Cruciatus. *''Joana'' é um nome doce para uma menina, fazendo uma ironia com seu nome. Pelo fato do nome do nome do meio de Umbridge ser "Joana", "Jane", J.K. Rowling mudou o nome do meio de Hermione Granger (que também era Jane) para Jean em . *''Umbridge'' é uma variação do inglês "umbrage" que significa "ofender ou insultar", indicando que Dolores Umbridge é destinada a fazer apenas mal e causar infelicidade. Também pode derivar do latim "umbra", que é a parte mais escura de uma sombra. Por trás das cenas *Umbridge é retratada pela britânica atriz Imelda Staunton na [[Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)|adaptação cinematográfica de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix]] e na primeira parte da adaptação cinematográfica de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. *O poder concedido a Umbridge por Fudge para consolidar sua força política e esmagar seus inimigos percebidos não é muito diferente dos abusos cometidos por Richard Nixon durante a era Watergate. Além disso, os crimes finais de Umbridge foram a "limpeza étnica" de bruxos nascidos-trouxas, análogas às perseguições nazistas que conduziram ao Holocausto. *Professora Umbridge é um dos personagens menos populares de Harry Potter nas opiniões dos personagens principais. No entanto, Neville Longbottom afirmou que ela foi significativamente menos dura do que os Carrows como ela não usava diretamente magia negra. *Curiosamente, quando ela encontra Hermione (disfarçado de Mafalda Hopkirk) ela diz "Travers mandou-a?" Travers também é um Comensal da Morte. Talvez por coincidência, Travers e Selwyn foram os dois Comensais da Morte que atacam Harry, Ronald e Hermione quando eles foram ver Xenofílio Lovegood. *A influência do medalhão em Umbridge é notavelmente semelhante à influência do Anel do Poder sobre Galadriel, ambos estavam sendo influenciados pela alma realojada de um bruxo das Trevas, mais ou menos (embora, ao contrário de Galadriel, Umbridge já fosse má). Aparições thumb|Dolores Umbridge * (Primeira aparição) * * * * (Voz apenas) * * * * *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' * *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''The Making of Harry Potter'' Notas e referências cs:Dolores Umbridgeová de:Dolores Umbridge de:Dolores Umbridge en:Dolores Umbridge es:Dolores Umbridge et:Dolores Jane Umbridge fr:Dolores Ombrage id:Dolores Umbridge it:Dolores Umbridge nl:Dorothea Omber no:Venke Dolorosa Uffert pl:Dolores Umbridge ja:ドローレス・アンブリッジ ru:Долорес Амбридж sv:Dolores Umbridge tr:Dolores Umbridge zh:桃樂絲·恩不里居 Categoria:Sexo feminino Categoria:Sonserinos Categoria:Presos em Azkaban Categoria:Bruxos Categoria:Produtores de Patronos Categoria:Diretores de Hogwarts Categoria:Bruxos das Trevas Categoria:Seres humanos Categoria:Mestiços (sangue) Categoria:Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos Trouxas Categoria:Indivíduos solteiros Categoria:Campanha para desacreditar Alvo Dumbledore e Harry Potter Categoria:Família Umbridge Categoria:Supremacistas puro-sangue Categoria:Legisladores Categoria:Possuidores de Horcruxes Categoria:Participantes da Audiência Disciplinar de Harry Potter Categoria:Alunos de Hogwarts Categoria:Aliados dos Comensais da Morte Categoria:Teóricos da conspiração Categoria:Condenados a Azkaban Categoria:Ministro da Magia e Serviços Auxiliares Categoria:Indivíduos britânicos Categoria:Membros da Suprema Corte Categoria:Valentões Categoria:Professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts